The Love Chapter
by Im The Sweet
Summary: Remnants are stubborn creatures. It will take a lot more than asking to return Tanith back to normal. But can someone really be normal after being possessed? The ups and downs of Tanith's recuperation. Ghanith.
1. Corinthians

The Love Chapter

Chapter One

Corinthians

...

"Tighten the restraints," said the skeleton detective. Dr. Nye did as it was told as it wheeled its patient into its quarters.

The patient, a blond woman, jerked and twisted about on a dissection table. She shouted curses at her captors. She was furious. Her lips were black.

"Stop moving," said Nye. It pushed the dissection table into its operating room then left to gather its tools. The blond women's wild-eyes focused on the only other person in the room.

"Detective Pleasant!" she spat.

"Skulduggery, if you please."

"What are you doing to me? I thought I was a friend!"

"No," Skulduggery corrected, "Tanith was a friend. You are a Remnant."

"But _I am_ Tanith!" her voice echoed in the dank room.

Skulduggery was silent. He gripped tightly to the weapon by his side. Tanith couldn't see it but she knew it was her sword. Finaly the detective spoke, "You killed Tanith," he paused, "but she wasn't the only one to be lost. You have also murdered countless others, including Britain's Grand Mage. And as I'm sure you know, Britain's Sanctuary wants you and Sanguine in custody."

"Then why not ship me off now?"

"The shipping off bit is going to have to wait," Skulduggery said, lifting Tanith's sword for her to see. Tanith's sword gleamed. "But," he said slowly, "for the time being-"

_Slice!_

Tanith yelped. He had charged at her, raised the sword and cut open her belly. Blood gushed. Tanith's life dripped onto the floor. Their clothes were both soiled.

"W-what're you-?" she coughed, causing more gushing.

"_What_ isn't the question," Skulduggery grumbled, "but rather _why. Why_ is an excellent question." He pressed her sword to her inner right thigh.

"Why?" she moaned.

He pressed harder, "Simple, the Irish, British, and American Sanctuaries want you dead. I figured I'd save them the effort."

_Slice!_

Her leg was bleeding. Her black veins popped. She thrashed about, attempting to get loose, but to no avail. Her blood continued to spill.

"What-," Tanith coughed, "What will Valkyrie think of this," her chest jolted, trying to maintain her voice, "You killing her friend, no, her sister in cold murder?" she laughed, "Or Ghastly, for that matter, that poor soul still has feelings for me." The detective knew she would play that card.

"You've already done enough damage to them, I'm sure they will get over it," Skulduggery retorted, glancing at the scarlet covered sword.

"You don't know that," Tanith rasped.

"Actually, I do. I am a detective after all," Skulduggery cleared his non-existent throat, "Now, while you're dying," he jeered, and moved to her left shoulder, " I'd like you to be aware of my motives. Ever since you were let out of that room in the Midnight Hotel you have been nothing but a bloody pain."

He paused. It was impossible for Tanith to tell if the detective was pondering how to cut her or if he enjoyed watching her tremble.

"Bloody pain!" Skulduggery spat, "your death will be exactly that; messy and unbelievably painful!"

_He cut off her left arm._

She _screamed. _Her _cries_ sounded like a _riot_, a _variety_ of _voices. This wasn't the real Tanith._

Skulduggery was relentless, he paced around and around the dissection table, making new openings in the possessed woman's skin, only leaving her neck and head untouched.

She arched her back, gasping for air, the detective took this chance to slide the sword under her and create an enormous cut on her dorsal.

He knew when he had done enough. He turned and stormed off, leaving_ Tanith _there to bellow curses at him. He slammed the door so hard that the latch didn't catch and the flimsy door slowly creaked back open.

Tanith was losing blood, and she knew she would be dead within an hour, _but_ she knew this was bound to happen. She knew Skulduggery would come after her, eager to put an end to her.

_But she had been prepared for this day. _

She coughed and sputtered; any onlooker would have though she was trying to breath. _No, that wasn't it._ A small black figure struggled to escape from Tanith's mouth. _The Remnant_. Once the Remnant was free it peered down at the now destroyed woman that it had once used to be. It would miss that body; it was so strong, so beautiful, and so _flexible_.

Just as the Remnant started to rise, a skinny, gloved hand appeared beneath it and forced it into a glass jar. Sigils and signs were carved into the glass, but they could only hold a Remnant for a short period of time. Skulduggery appeared, tossing the cloaking sphere aside and gripping the glass jar tightly.

"Get to work, Nye!" Skulduggery barked. He ran to the other side of the operating room, heading straight for a large curtain. The detective pulled it back to reveal a man strapped to a dissection table. The man looked content, prepared and ready for the detective's next move. Skulduggery reached into the jar with the same hand he used to capture the Remnant. A sigil, similar to the ones carved on the jar, was drawn onto the glove. Skulduggery grabbed the Remnant, pulled it out of the jar and forced it down the man's waiting throat. The man writhed as the Remnant took over his body.

Skulduggery stepped back to grab a strip of leather. He wrapped the leather around the man's jaw, covering the man's mouth, and then buckled it tight.

"Welcome to your new body, Remnant," Skulduggery said, acting rather cheeky. The man settled, absorbing new memories; he then glared at the detective. The detective cocked his head. The man grumbled loudly, unable to open his mouth.

"I," Skulduggery said proudly, "am _so_ clever."

_Silence._

"_I_ didn't even see that coming," Nye said, busying itself with Tanith's destroyed body.

Skulduggery began to walk, or rather, swagger, away, "You will be reunited," he said to the man without turning, "with your lovely Texan boyfriend in four days, Mr. Corinthians." The man twitched slightly when his new name sunk in.

_Prime Corinthians the Thirteenth_.


	2. Love is Patient

**to Fire child 123 : Why thank you.**

**to Ignis Recreant : There will be more about Prime Corinthians the thirteenth later on, so sit tight.**

**to Amy : It's because I used the word "swaggered" isn't it? **

**to lokobookworm95 : I'm going to pretend I don't know you.**

The Love Chapter

Chapter Two

Love is Patient

…

Being an Elder Mage was no easy task. There were always papers to read, documents that needed to be signed, and people to boss around. The latter never bothered Ghastly Bespoke. In fact, asking Tipstaff to bring him tea was the most entertaining activity ever, besides sewing, of course. Just the nervous look on Tipstaff's waiting face as Ghastly would take the first sip could send The Elder Mage into fits of grins all day.

But today was a busy day. Ghastly had caught the stomach flu a few weeks ago, and everyone seemed to be out of medicine. Staying home sick had put him behind. The stacks of papers that had accumulated on his desk were huge! Anyone that would walk into his office could not be seen behind the mounds of paperwork.

Ravel had offered to take one of the stacks of papers off his hands. Ghastly had gratefully accepted. The Elder Mage was now headlong into his work. _Reading, signing, reading, signing, reading, rereading, being baffled, shrugging, and signing._

His door creaked open. "Elder Bespoke?" came a quiet voice. Whoever it was obviously didn't read the _do-not-disturb_ sign. Ghastly attempted to look over the mountain of papers but failed, so he stood up instead, craning his neck to see Tipstaff.

"Can I help you, Tipstaff?" Ghastly asked, sitting down again.

"You're needed in the infirmary, room 113," Ghastly didn't move, so Tipstaff added, "it's urgent."

"Ugh," Ghastly huffed. As if he wasn't under enough stress already, "Someone better be dead or dying."

Tipstaff didn't reply.

Ghastly lumbered out of his office, passing Tipstaff, and setting off toward the infirmary. Ghastly was exhausted, his movements seemed almost robotic. Without a purpose. He walked passed Cleavers, Mages, and doorway after doorway. When he arrived at the infirmary he felt like he had been on autopilot. He had walked that same path so many times over the few years he had been an Elder Mage. It was always Skulduggery or, more often than not, Valkyrie who was hurt. How old was she now, nineteen? She was still so young.

Ghastly located room 113 and didn't even think to knock. He pushed the door open.

Ghastly's gaze automatically went to the hospital bed. But it wasn't Valkyrie who lay in it. Valkyrie was seated next to the hospital bed, and her head had popped up to look at him when he entered. Skulduggery sat opposite of her.

"What's-?" Ghastly quickly trailed off, his focus went back to the person in the hospital bed. _A woman._ Dr. Reverie Synecdoche was tending to her, dabbing a yellow-stained cloth on the women's shoulder. Ghastly's eyes drifted from her shoulder to her messy hair. _Blond._ From her hair to her face. _Tanith._

Ghastly froze, his hands went numb, no emotion could be read on his face, and you could almost hear his brain pop.

Skulduggery stood and bee lined toward the Elder Mage. The detective held a sheathed sword in his left hand, and pressed against Ghastly's chest with his right. Skulduggery pushed him out of the room, into the hall, and then into an empty room.

"Sit," Skulduggery commanded, giving his friend no choice as he shoved him into a chair. Skulduggery pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. Ghastly stared blankly at the skeleton.

"W-was that Tanith?" Ghastly stuttered.

"Yes," Skulduggery said.

"It's not possible," Ghastly shook his head, "How?"

"All along we were looking for a way to remove a Remnant that had made a permanent home in its host."

Ghastly squinted, confusion finding its way onto his scarred face.

"Tanith was never fully taken over, Ghastly. The Remnant never bonded with her soul."

"I-," the Elder Mage's eyes watered, "I don't understand." He lost his composure. Ghastly bowed his head and cradled it on his clammy hands. Skulduggery remained quiet and still, patiently waiting for his friend to collect himself. Ghastly cleared his throat, trying to rein in his emotions. He looked to the skeleton, silently asking him to continue.

"The Remnant that had been inside Tanith was the leader of the Remnant's raid," Skulduggery explained, tilted his head, "It wanted Valkyrie, and I threatened to kill Valkyrie if it tried to possess her."

Ghastly was surprised, he had no memory of this. "I was possessed then, wasn't I?" He mentally cursed himself for letting that happen. He couldn't help protect Valkyrie.

"Yes," Skulduggery nodded, "though the leader Remnant asked you if I was serious. _If I'd really kill my partner if she_," the detective paused, knowing he could never bring himself to make that claim today, "_became something else_. You answered _yes_."

Ghastly blinked, would he really answer _yes_? Perhaps at that time he would have, but now… he wasn't all too sure. The two had become very close.

Skulduggery leaned in "I had a hunch, see. _What if the Remnant is afraid I'll go after it?_ If I'd murder my own partner, would I even think twice about killing Tanith?"

"But that was a hunch," Ghastly said, trying to wrap his head around the heavy subject.

"I had nothing else to go on, Ghastly," Skulduggery's voice became grim, "If my hunch was wrong, which it wasn't, killing Tanith would have been the only way to_ free_ her."

Ghastly knew the truth in the skeleton's words, he had for a long time. It was then that something finally registered in the Elder Mage's frustrated noggin; Skulduggery was holding a sword.

"What did you do to her?" Ghastly questioned, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Ah," Skulduggery sat up straighter, his tone still serious," you noticed the sword. Well, I let the Remnant think it would die. Unfortunately, Tanith had to be hurt in the process."

A part of Ghastly knew that'd be the answer. He hoped it wouldn't, but he saw it coming, "Will she be okay?"

The detective nodded, "She'll live, but," he pulled the sword out of its scabbard just enough to show five inches of the blade, he pointed to a sigil carved into the steel, "it looks like the Remnant hexed Tanith's sword. Once a victim is cut, no amount of magic can help heal the wound or dull the pain. It must heal naturally," he slide the sword back into the scabbard, "Her physical and emotional scarring can't be helped either."

"I don't mind physical scars," Ghastly said, almost grinning.

"I didn't think you would."

"Where is the Remnant now?"

"Suffering in the gallows somewhere. Don't worry about it, we have it contained."

…

Ghastly asked more questions, most were concerning Tanith's injures. Skulduggery informed him that Valkyrie, Ravel, Dr. Synecdoche , and Dr. Nye were aware of the situation. They agreed it was best to keep Tanith a secret for a while. She needed privacy while she was healing.

Valkyrie couldn't sit still. She was so excited to see Tanith again. There was so much she wanted to tell her. There was so much Tanith needed to know. Dr. Synecdoche was wrapping Tanith's shoulder in bandages when Skulduggery and Ghastly reentered the room.

"How is she?" Skulduggery asked Dr. Synecdoche as he closed the door.

"Still off I'm afraid," she eyed the detective, "She lost a lot of blood, Pleasant."

"But she's been moving her fingers," Valkyrie added, still sitting in the same spot that Skulduggery and Ghastly left her.

"Ah, that's a good sign according to _Princess Bride_," Skulduggery said, leaning Tanith's sword against the bed. Valkyrie responded with a bittersweet smile.

Skulduggery and Dr. Synecdoche were soon in a deep discussion; a discussion that Ghastly somehow drifted away from. He stood at the foot of the hospital bed, and took in Tanith's features. Her body was laced together with bandages and stitches, her lips were parted, making room for a breathing tube going down her throat. She lay like a soldier; her arms and legs straight. She was still beautiful. She was still someone he longed to be with.

"She'll need to be under constant watch," Ghastly hear Dr. Synecdoche tell the detective, "somebody needs to be here when she wakes up."

"I'm afraid Valkyrie and I can not stay, we have a case to be getting to," Skulduggery said, readjusting his tie.

"It's just goblins," Valkyrie protested, crossing her legs.

"Goblins that steal babies, Valkyrie," Skulduggery countered. He moved to the door, "Come, we are losing daylight."

Valkyrie pulled out her mobile, checking the time, "What daylight? It's 8:45 pm."

"Think of the babies!"

"Fine, fine," she popped up out of the chair, "Dr. Synecdoche, could you give us a ring when Tanith wakes up?"

"I actually have a few other patients to tend to," the doctor replied, "I was going to ask Nye to watch her."

Ghastly twitched, _nobody should have to wake up to that thing_, "I can stay with her."

…

Ghastly's paper work was long since forgotten. He had better things to occupy his time with. Like watching Tanith. He had been watching her for hours now. Two and a half hours to be exact. He wasn't bored, he was quite entertained actually. He found new things to admire about her; the way her hair swept her shoulders, the curl of her lashes. Even the slight bump on the bridge of her nose was endearing to him.

He reached over and gently held her right hand. The back was soft, but her palm was calloused from holding the hilt of her sword. He was careful not to touch the stitches on her wrist.

She wheezed loudly, catching Ghastly off guard. Tanith's eyes shot open, and she gagged on the breathing tube. She shook her head feverishly and kicked her legs in a panic.

Ghastly stood and quickly hit the call button on the wall. Hopefully Dr. Synecdoche would be there soon. With all of Tanith's flailing he was sure she'd rip some stitches. He approached her, scanning her body for a safe place to hold her down without hurting her.

"Be still, " was the best thing he could think to say, but his commands fell on deaf ears. It was then that Dr. Synecdoche slipped into the room, quickly taking action. She went up to her sputtering patience and swiftly pulled the breathing tube from her throat. Tanith coughed as it exited, and she had now managed to kick the blankets off.

"Hold her legs before she hurts herself," Dr. Reverie ordered. Ghastly obeyed. He grabbed one of her flying legs and was kicked with the other. He tried again and was successful.

"Let me go!" Tanith screamed, to blinded by fright to even notice she was not in any danger, "It's coming back!"

"You're safe," Dr. Synecdoche tried to calm the hysteric woman, "Don't move."

"It always comes back!" Tanith shouted, pulling her legs way from the Elder Mage. She moved to her right side and curled up into a ball the best she could with the thick bandage on her left shoulder. She was shaking, crying, holding her right hand up to her mouth, and closed her eyes tightly.

"The Remnant is gone, Tanith," Dr. Synecdoche told her, "It can't hurt you anymore."

Ghastly felt lost. Not sure of what his next move would be, but he did what felt right. He moved to her side and faced her. She could hear him approach and she pressed her hand harder against her mouth. Ghastly reached for her hair. She stopped trembling at the gentleness of his hand. She slowly opened her forest green eyes, and stared.

Ghastly could see every emotion she had in her eyes; sorrow, pain, longing, fear, hope.

She took his hand in hers, and squeezed, but then winced, feeling every wound that covered her body.

"You are not well, Tanith," he said slowly, putting her back into the position she woke up in with care, "Be still, and let us help you."

She seemed to understand his words. She squeezed his hand again and whispered, "I'm s-s-so s-sorry."

"For what?" Ghastly asked

"For missing dinner with you."

Ghastly had almost forgotten about that. Grinning, he pulled her hand up to his mouth to give it a tender kiss. He had waited so long for her. He had been so_ patient_, "All is forgiven."

Dr. Synecdoche took her attention away from the two to pull out her mobile and dialed the detective's number, "She's awake," she said peevishly into the mobile, "and almost all her stitches have ripped."


	3. Love is Kind

**to lokobookworm95: Keep telling yourself that. Oh, and sorry... I finished it and got excited.**

**to Amy: Yes, I use the word gallows, and thank you. You are just so amused with the words I use aren't you?**

**to Fire child 123: Thank you again.**

The Love Chapter

Chapter Three

Love is Kind

…

Ghastly didn't want to leave Tanith's side, but when she fell asleep, holding his hand, Dr. Synecdoche insisted he go home and get some rest. Rest? He had little to no sleep that night. How could he sleep when all he could think about was Tanith?

The following week Ghastly pulled himself out of bed, quickly took a shower, dressed, looked in the mirror, shrugged, and headed out to his van. The cold, winter air swept across his face. It was this kind of weather that made Ghastly wish he wasn't bald. Not only would his nose, ears, and cheeks turn red, but so would his scars. He should knit himself a hat.

Ghastly pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, and slid into his van. Ah, Ghastly loved his van, though not as much as Skulduggery loved his Bentley. But he loved it all the same. His van had been with him through thick and thin. It even had the dings and scratches to prove it. Even the inside was well loved. Ravel had once commented that the seats were softer than his own bed. Ravel even dared to claim Ghastly's van would be the _perfect place to make love. _After Ghastly had hit the Grand Mage over the head he said he'd keep that in mind. But he tried not to fantasize about it… often.

The drive to the Sanctuary was long, it always had been. Forty-five minutes there and back every day grew annoying; the same signs, the same lights. A part of Ghastly wanted to find a house in Roarhaven, close to the Sanctuary. But the other part of Ghastly didn't want to sell his shop. He was no longer tailoring, unless it was for Skulduggery or Valkyrie, but he couldn't let the place go. It was his home.

Ghastly still wanted to sew, and Tanith's return only made him want to sew even more. He wanted to make clothes for her. Dresses, blouses, trousers, anything, he could make it look amazing on her.

Ghastly arrived in front of the Sanctuary and checked his wrist watch for the time. Only 7:33 am. Ghastly sighed. Dr. Synecdoche wouldn't allow visitors before 10:00 am. Thankfully, he was only a few signatures way from completing his stack of paperwork. He decided he would concentrate on that. He'd get all the reading and signing out of the way.

Ghastly made his way to his office, but not without running into Tipstaff.

"Ah, how are you, Elder Bespoke?" He asked, tapping his fingers on his clipboard.

"Peachy," Ghastly replied, trying to move past the Administrator.

"Could I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?"

"I'm fine, Tipstaff, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Ghastly paused, thinking it over, "Tea," he said, "I'll have tea."

"Yes, Elder Bespoke," Tipstaff nodded and continued walking.

Tea. Tea was a wonderful thing. It was Ghastly's greatest stress reliever, just ahead of sewing and boxing. He drank it at least once a day, and he was sure if he was cut he would bleed tea.

He was in his office in no time; he plopped down into his chair and began going through his paperwork. _Reading, signing, reading, signing, reading, rereading, being disgusted, fumbling through his drawers, and stamping the word "DENIED" on the document._

His door creaked open, and he assumed it was Tipstaff with his tea.

"Good morning!" That wasn't Tipstaff's voice. Ghastly lifted his gaze to see a goofy grinned Ravel.

"G'morning," Ghastly replied putting his DENIED stamp away.

"Chipping away at that paperwork, I see."

Ghastly looked peevishly at the Grand Mage, "What do you want, Ravel?"

"Ah, can't the Grand Mage have a casual chat with his Elder Mages?"

"Not when he's busy with paperwork."

"Want help?"

Ghastly looked at the short pile of document, "No, I can manage."

Ravel stood there.

"You can leave now, the door is right there," Ghastly insisted, gesturing.

Ravel blinked, remaining where he stood.

"It's the wooden thing with the handle!" Ghastly projected his voice, becoming vexed.

"You know what we need?" Ravel interjected, placing his hands on Ghastly's desk as he leaned forward.

"Locks on our doors."

"Secretaries," Ravel pronounced, punching the air with a fist.

Ghastly shook his head, "We have Tipstaff."

"No, no! Tipstaff is the Sanctuary's Administrator, we need personal secretaries, ones who will organize our papers and such."

Tipstaff walked in at that moment. His face read _terribly confused_ and _slightly offended. _He placed Ghastly's tea on his desk and then looked to Ravel, "Would you like something too, Grand Mage Ravel?" His tone uneven.

"Coffee would be nice."

"Off course," Tipstaff said, not staying to watch Ghastly take the first sip of his tea like he normally did.

Ghastly wagged an exaggerated finger at his friend, "It's your responsibility to organize your papers, but if you really want one, then go right ahead, just count me out." Ghastly took a sip of his tea.

"But I don't want a secretary unless you have one," Ravel said seriously, leaning in even further.

Ghastly opened his drawer and pulled out a stamp. He reached forward and stamped the word DENIED on the Grand Mage's forehead. "No," he whispered.

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be," Ravel said, marching over to the exit. "Fine then, I don't care! I'll have the most amazing secretary a Grand Mage could ever ask for, and you'll be jealous."

"I'm sure I will."

"Bah!" Ravel cried as he left Ghastly's office.

Ghastly grinned and took another sip of his tea before he got back to work. Tea may have been Ghastly's stress reliever, but for Ravel it was fake arguing. It was like a game to them both; Ravel would propose an idea, and Ghastly would counter, making the Grand Mage second guess himself. In the end Ravel would always follow up with his proposal, no matter how convincing Ghastly tried to be. _Though secretaries_, Ghastly thought, _may not be such a bad idea_.

…

Before long it was 10:00, but Ghastly received a call from Skulduggery letting him know that Valkyrie wanted to spend some time with Tanith. Ghastly respected her wishes and continued his paper pushing and sipping of tea. He decided he'd give them an hour or two to chat. Girls talked a bit, didn't they?

Ghastly signed the final document and punched the air with both fists. He checked his wrist watch, 12:14. The girls have talked long enough, right? He left his office and headed straight for Tanith's room.

He was face to face with the door that read 113. He rapped his knuckles on it, "Am I allowed in, ladies?"

"Yes," came the voices of Valkyrie and Tanith. Ghastly stepped into the room to see the two ladies playing a game of checkers, and Skulduggery scribbling in his journal.

"Afternoon," Ghastly greeted.

Valkyrie pulled out her mobile, "Past twelve already? Skulduggery, why didn't you say anything?"

"I did," he said, pocketing his journal, "and you told me to shut up."

"No I didn't," Valkyrie protested.

"Yes, you did," Tanith teased her friend. Her British lilt caused the Elder Mage to smile.

"Skulduggery, we're going to be late!" Valkyrie jumped out of her chair, and grabbed her Bespoke designer boots in a panic. Skulduggery nonchalantly walked by Ghastly and gave him a pat on the shoulder

"Another case?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes, there's been a women running about eating people. We're meeting up with one of her victims. He's missing an arm."

"She ate his arm?" Ghastly said, taking off his Elder robes to reveal a green waistcoat over an off white dress shirt. He hung his robe on the back of a chair.

"No, he was missing his arm before she attacked him. She ate his legs. Here," Skulduggery helped his partner into her Bespoke designer jacket.

"But how did he escape without his legs?"

"I believe his girlfriend saved him. Brave woman, she is."

Valkyrie gave Tanith an awkward hug, Tanith unable to hug back, "Poor man only has one limb now," Valkyrie added.

"A-all right, could we stop talking about missing limbs?" Tanith plead, gesturing her head to her left shoulder, now in a heavy cast.

"Oh, sorry," Valkyrie apologized, her expression becoming sheepish, "You can keep the checkerboard. Since I have to leave, let's say you won that round." Tanith grinned.

"We'd best be off," Skulduggery told his partner, "Tanith, have a nice afternoon, evening, and night, you too, Ghastly. We'll visit again once this case is closed." She nodded. Valkyrie waved, and they left.

Ghastly approached Tanith in the hospital bed, "How are you feeling?"

"You ask that e-every day," Tanith stuttered, "The answer never changes."

"Sore and weak?" Ghastly answered for her. He noticed the checkerboard, all the red pieces had a different letter scribbled onto them, from A to L. He figured Valkyrie was playing for Tanith. She'd say a letter and Valkyrie would move the pieces. _Clever_. Ghastly pointed to the board, "Want to play another round?"

"No," She declined, "I-I'm all checkered out. S-sit, talk to me. How was your day?"

"Fine, I finished that pile of paperwork," he answered happily, pulling up a chair, "I'm free from it, until more comes in, of course."

"It's so strange," Tanith remarked. Ghastly responded with a confused look. She continued, "You being an Elder. One minute you're a modest tailor, the next you're working in the Sanctuary."

"You know I did it to help you," Ghastly reminded her. Though, it was Skulduggery who had saved her, and she knew it. Skulduggery told them he would have rather asked the Remnant to leave nicely than hurt Tanith. Tanith seemed to understand, but she also seemed delusional. Dr. Synecdoche said Tanith was talking in her sleep.

"I know," she whispered, "hold my hand?" She wasn't ready to tell him that her relationship with Frightening Jones had met its end when he took up a position in the English Sanctuary. Her distrust of authority wouldn't allow her to stay with him.

Ghastly reached for her tender hand, "Ravel came round to my office today."

"Oh, what did he w-want?" She almost laughed, trying to squeeze his hand

"He wanted to know if I wanted a secretary, though I know he's the one that wants one. I told him _no_, I even marked him with a stamp. Now he's running around with the word _DENIED_ on his forehead."

"He's just looking for a girlfriend," she laughed, imagining the Grand Mage with a silly word written on his face.

"You're probably right," he swept a stray stand of hair out of her face, "How was your day?"

"You're really asking me h-how my day has been?" She groaned, "When all I ever do i-is lie here."

"Sorry, how was your chat with Valkyrie then?" He tried.

"Grand," her smile brightened, "She's aged, she's n-nineteen now."

"She is still quite young, she hasn't hit her Surge yet."

"Yes, and she has a little sister! A baby sister! A three year old sister!"

"I know, I've seen pictures," Ghastly ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. There was a light rap at the door, and Tanith pulled away.

Dr. Synecdoche stepped into the room, a tray in hand, "Oh, hello Elder Bespoke. Are you hungry, Tanith?"

"A bit," she answered.

Dr. Synecdoche drew near to the couple and placed the tray in front of Tanith, "You must forgive me, Elder Bespoke, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a bit while I feed Tanith."

Ghastly eyed the bowl of soup presented before Tanith, "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to feed her this time. If you don't mind, Tanith?"

Tanith looked between Ghastly and Dr. Synecdoche, "I don't mind."

Dr. Synecdoche blinked, "I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. Here I'll show you how to do it."

Dr. Synecdoche showed Ghastly the proper way to hold the long handled spoon, the bowl, and what to do if Tanith choked. It was a bit awkward at first, spoon feeding Tanith. She had always been a strong, independent woman, but she was now reduced to a helpless and timid little girl who had little to no control over her own hands. He had to be slow, and give her time to swallow. He also had to make sure she wasn't feeling sick; she had a hard time keeping her food down as of late.

Dr. Synecdoche had only stayed for a while to make sure Ghastly had a handle on feeding her patient. Now Ghastly and Tanith were alone again. They'd make a little bit of conversation between spoonfuls but for the most part they were both silent.

"S-stop," she said, turning away from Ghastly.

Ghastly reached for the pail by his side. Dr. Synecdoche left it just in case Tanith felt ill, "Are you all right?" he asked.

She didn't answer. He held the pail closer to her, "Tanith," he warned. She turned to the pail and vomited. Ghastly cautiously stroked her back, careful not to touch the wound. She vomited again, and he held her hair back.

She continued to release the content of her stomach into the pail, trembling and crying. The room smelled of bile when she had nothing left to vomit. She wrinkled her nose at the stench and turned away again. Ghastly set the pail aside.

Her body was sick. It was confused. Dr. Synecdoche and Skulduggery had come to the conclusion that Tanith's body was going through some form of Stockholm syndrome. It had forgotten how to function without the Remnant. Most of her involuntary functions weren't working, and it was a miracle her heart was still beating.

"Th-this happens a lot now," she shuddered, "n-nothing ever agrees with m-me. I'm sorry you h-had to see that."

Instead of trying to find words to comfort the woman he was infatuated with, he let his sturdy hand visit her hair. Combing through her unkempt, blond curls. Massaging her head. She curved toward him, letting him wander through her hair.

"You've b-been so kind," she stated.

"You deserve it," he replied, "more than you'll ever know."

It was his kindness that she looked forward to everyday, and it was his name she'd whisper in her sleep. His scars didn't matter to her, especially now that she knew she may never heal completely. His scars may not have been earned in battle, but that didn't mean he had an easy life either. All the teasing he endured as a child made him sensitive, compassionate, and a bleeding heart at time. He had other duties, but he made her a priority. She felt safe with him, free to speak and act without being judged.

"Dr. Synecdoche did tell me to call her in if you couldn't keep the soup down," he said.

"Oi! I don't like being fed through a t-tube, I've had enough things forced down m-my throat," she said darkly.

"It has to be done, Tanith."

"I know," she stared at him, "w-will you stay?"

"Of course."

...

**Let me know what you'd like to see next.**


	4. Love does not Envy

**Special Thanks to -**

**Fire Kitty 12**

**NightcatMau**

**Skylair Hernandez**

**Aviatress**

**lokobookworm95 ****- ****and thank you for being an amazing beta**

**Cardboard Edward **

**Tanzani Coil - The Only**

**Silently Fleeting**

**Thank you for reviewing**

The Love Chapter

Chapter Four

Love does not Envy

...

As soon as the words _"She's making progress,"_ and, _"She's becoming quite independent,"_ were out of Dr. Synecdoche's mouth, Ghastly was looking into housing arrangement for Tanith. Dr. Synecdoche urged the Elder Mage to at least find a friend Tanith could live with, a friend that lived twenty minutes or less away from the Sanctuary. His house was out of the question. Not just because of distance, but because he was hardly ever home.

Tanith was excited to hear that she would be leaving her dank little hospital room soon. She had worked hard to regain control over her right arm. She was able to feed herself, and she had gone a week without vomiting. Her left arm was useless, however, and it would be for about a year, thanks to Skulduggery. But she didn't care, she just wanted out.

Ghastly had arranged a meeting among all the people aware of Tanith's _condition_. The group was larger than it had started. Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ravel, Dr. Synecdoche, and Nye were the original bunch, but word traveled fast and now Madam Mist, Tipstaff, Ravel's brand new secretary, and Clarabelle were in on the secret.

When Ghastly finally tore himself away from Tanith, they all met in the Elder's Round Room. Tipstaff was absent, though. Ravel had commanded his secretary to lock the Administrator out of the room, just for kicks and giggles. The man had work to do anyway.

Ghastly tried to find a comfortable position in his throne-like chair. He looked to his left where Ravel sat, legs crossed and his fingers knitted together, his secretary standing by his side. Sitting on Ravel's other side, Madam Mist's hands lay delicately in her lap. The remaining people stood before the council, discussing Tanith's options.

"What's wrong with Miss Low staying in the infirmary?" Madam Mist voiced. "She may be able to eat without assistance but she is practically immobile." _Why was this woman here again?_

"True, she has her limitations," Dr. Synecdoche answered, "but she is insisting on at least trying to take care of herself."

"All Tanith wants is to have bit of freedom," Ghastly added.

"Yes, but _wants_ and _needs_ are two different things," Madam Mist countered.

"But it can't be doing much good to Tanith's sanity if she's kept in the same room all day," Valkyrie said, defending her proclaimed sister. "She'll go stir crazy."

"Miss Cain is correct," Dr. Nye commented, standing at full height and towering over the others. "Miss Low may need time to heal physically, but that tiny room is really no place for physiological healing."

Clarabelle tapped Dr. Nye's leg, and it bowed to listen to her whisper. "But don't you spend days in the same tiny rooms? You seem fine to me."

"I'm a twisted hermit, of course I seem fine," its voice squeaked quietly.

"We've already decided that Tanith Low will not be staying in the Sanctuary," Skulduggery said, trying to pull everyone back to the crux. "But where is she to stay?"

The room fell silent, minus the quiet comments Clarabelle was making about a blanket fort to Dr. Nye. Ghastly wasn't sure why she'd come either, she really wasn't all that helpful.

Ravel pointed a lazy finger at Skulduggery. "What about your house? Nobody ever bothers—," he stopped himself, remembering the Tesseract incident.

"Thankfully, Tesseract has been the only one to successfully break into my home, but no, my house isn't a wise option. I go days without going home, and Valkyrie and I are away on cases more often than not." _Are any of us ever home now-a-days?_

Another bout of pregnant silence.

Clarabelle raised her hand enthusiastically. Ghastly noticed Ravel deflate slightly before pointing to her, letting her speak.

"What about the big house with the dead-alive guy?" Clarabelle suggested. The air became thick with confusion. Nye brought its hand to its temple.

"Dead-Alive guy?" Ghastly repeated.

"Yes!" she chirped.

"Ah," Skulduggery said, using the dim girl's clues to piece it all together. "Gordon Edgley!"

Clarabelle, for once, was a genius.

…

"We're here," Ghastly said, putting his van into park and pulling the keys out of the ignition. He looked to the blond in the passenger seat. If Tanith's smile got any bigger her lips would split.

"Take me inside," she ordered, placing a shaky hand on her mouth, and her eyes becoming glossy.

The Elder Mage grinned and almost laughed. He got out of the van and stepped to the passenger's side. He saw the Bentley, confirming that Skulduggery and Valkyrie had already arrived like they said. He opened the van door wide and reached in for Tanith. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and he held her from under her weak legs and her tender back**, **carefully not disturbing any of her remaining stitches. He closed the van's door with his hip.

February wasn't a very warm month. In fact, Ghastly could feel Tanith shivering. She wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. But she really had no clothes to her name anymore. She had been given Valkyrie's baggiest clothes so the fabric wouldn't bother her healing skin, but the track suit bottoms and the oversized vest didn't protect her much from the cold. Ghastly tried to be quick while carrying Tanith up to Gordon's estate**, **but he was careful not to jostle her, as seeing the look on her face when he had driven over a bumpy patch in the road had unnerved him. She had grimaced and claimed she was fine, but her shallow breathing had said otherwise.

The door was ajar, and Ghastly nudged it open and walked inside. "Hello?!" he shouted, and kicked the door closed.

"Hello," came back three voices from the upper floor. Skulduggery appeared at the top of the stairs and cocked his head.

"Well don't just stand there, get up here!" Skulduggery said.

Ghastly moved to the stairs and took each step carefully. Tanith's left shoulder was still covered with a cast, and her arm was held in a sling to prevent her limp limb from dangling freely. He felt her grip around his neck tighten as one of the steps creaked under their combined weight.

They followed Skulduggery down a short hallway. Luckily neither Ghastly nor Tanith needed a tour of Gordon home. Tanith had had many sleepovers with Valkyrie in Gordon's house. Some of her fondest memories with Valkyrie were here. She remembered forcing Valkyrie to have a _Star Wars _marathon with her; it had taken a whole weekend, but it had been worth it!

Skulduggery turned and entered a large room, a room neither Ghastly nor Tanith had seen before. Wood floors, wood paneling on the walls, one giant window with elegant green curtains, an antique desk and wardrobe, and a king sized bed with a green duvet. A room made for royalty.

"Like it?" Ghastly and Tanith turned their attention to a hovering Gordon, Valkyrie sitting in an office chair by his side. "It used to be my room, but sleeping is overrated, and I don't use it anymore."

"And now it's yours!" Valkyrie cheered as she pushed with her legs and sent herself and the wheelie office chair straight toward the couple. She stopped in front of them and stood, presenting the chair to Tanith. "Your throne, Miss Low."

…

Gordon's second floor resembled that of a large flat. It had a kitchen, a small bar, a room with a telly, a master bathroom, and a plethora of bedrooms, but the number of studies and libraries set it apart.

"Ladies?" Skulduggery called down the hall. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Who's making it?" Valkyrie responded, poking her head out from Tanith's new bedroom. "If it's you I don't want it!"

"Don't worry, it's Ghastly," Skulduggery sighed. "Tanith?"

"I'll eat about anything as long as it's not soup," Tanith shouted back. "Val, how about this one?"

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie disappeared back into the room. "What's _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_?" he could hear her say.

"Only one of the funniest films ever!" Tanith said. It would seem that the girls had found a stash of Gordon's favorite films. Skulduggery shook his head and returned to the kitchen.

Ghastly was already pouring raw pasta into a pot of boiling water. Gordon's echo stone was placed on the kitchen table and Gordon was hovering around the pantry, reading the labels of the canned and boxed goods Valkyrie and Skulduggery bought for Tanith. He muttered something about how much he missed food.

Ghastly turned to his skeleton friend. "Valkyrie doesn't like the way you make spaghetti?" He chucked.

Skulduggery shrugged, "She says I either over or under cook the pasta," he tapped a finger on the counter. "I can't even make the sauce right."

"There is sauce that comes in a jar, Skulduggery."

"Well, I knew that," the skeleton eyed the boiling water. "I know everything, just not all at once."

"Then I suppose you don't need me to show you the proper way to cook pasta?"

"Nope, Valkyrie has given up on me ever possessing that skill, she makes her own pasta now."

"Good for her," Ghastly said, stirring the pot. "How did that case with the man-eating lady go, by the way? I haven't had time to read the reports." Gordon's head popped out from the pantry, now wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"It went relatively well; Valkyrie obviously wasn't eaten." Skulduggery tapped his mandible. "Oh, but the lady bit _me_!"

"She bit you?" Ghastly chortled. "Where?"

The skeleton sat at the table and pointed to his collar bone. "Right in the clavicle! It was terrible. I thought she'd never let go. You should have seen her eyes; they were wild, I tell you!"

Ghastly didn't even bother to suppress a hardy laugh, but Gordon sat, or rather, hovered, in the chair across from Skulduggery, listening intently.

Skulduggery grumbled. "You may think this is funny, Bespoke, but I felt dreadfully violated."

Ghastly wiped his eyes; the very thought of his friends struggling under a rabid woman brought him to comical tears. "I'm aware, and frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Your words are cold," Skulduggery faked a shiver that made his bones rattle. He sat back and brushed invisible dust bunnies off his suit.

"That's not the end, is it?" Gordon complained. "What about the rest of the case? I want to hear it."

The skeleton shook his head. "No, it's far too traumatic to retell. I can't even tolerate the thought of that disturbed woman gnawing on my bones," he said dramatically.

"But she's not still running around eating people, is she?" Gordon worried.

"No," Skulduggery answered evenly, "she's been contained."

Gordon sighed. "You-you had me going," he paused, "I just got an idea for my next book. Skulduggery, could you take me to my study?"

"Of course."

…

There were three boxes underneath Gordon's old bed, all containing films of every genre. The girls were sorting through them, picking out the ones that looked interesting and disregarding all the silly romantic comedies and the horror flicks; Tanith wasn't sure if she could stomach any blood or gore.

Valkyrie had planned to stay with Tanith for her first night at Gordon's estate. Technically, she supposed, it was really her estate now. Legally, anyhow. Still, it felt odd for Valkyrie to call it _her's_ when it had always been her uncle's. When she wasn't on cases, she'd either be at Skulduggery's house or at her parents'.

"_National Treasure_!" Tanith blurted. "I haven't seen this one in years!" She sat in the wheelie office chair at the desk, one of the boxes in front of her. Tanith used her toes to spin herself around as she waved the film in the air.

"Oh, don't even mention that film to Skulduggery. He's bent over backwards trying to convince me about how illogical it is," Valkyrie laughed.

"Illogical? It's entertainment, it doesn't need to be logical!"

"Entertainment or not, Skulduggery went through a week long phase of trying to disprove every little detail. He analyzed everything," Valkyrie ended with a groan.

"Lovely, that. You sure you're not exaggerating a bit? I actually thought he'd like this film."

"No, no. Believe me, he was obsessed!"

"Did he write fan fiction?"

"Sorry?"

"Fan fictio- Oh never mind! Only the truly obsessed write that stuff." Tanith turned to face the desk again, now fanning herself with the film's case. Her cheeks had turned red, thinking back to how obsessed she used to be with Gordon's novels. She changed the subject "Why is _Legally Blond_ in here?" Tanith asked as Valkyrie started sorting through films again.

"Because my uncle's a nutter," she replied. "I think he just likes the _bend and snap _scene."

Tanith laughed and set the film aside. "Speaking of blond, what ever happen to Fletcher? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, uhh," Valkyrie's smile slipped, "he's in Australia."

"Did you two break up?" Tanith sounded sorry for asking.

"Erm, yeah. About three years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Val. Did he find out about that vampire boy?"

"Y-yeah," Valkyrie paused, "but _Caelan's_ not a problem anymore. He's dead. We really don't talk about vampires."

"Good, good."

"Fletcher has a new girlfriend now," Valkyrie continued, "I've met her. She's nice enough, you know, for a mortal."

Tanith raised an eyebrow and grinned deviously. "Grand. You're single? How does it feel?"

Valkyrie gave Tanith a look. "Fine. Why?"

"I think you and Skulduggery would be cute together," Tanith said.

"What?!" Valkyrie was taken aback, "We are not talking about this!"

"Just think about it-"

"No!"

"-it'd be like _Beauty and the Beast_," Tanith mused. "True loves kiss breaks the spell and he becomes human."

"Tanith!"

"I'm only messing," Tanith smirked, regretting nothing, "no need to get defensive."

Valkyrie huffed and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "Skulduggery and I are partners," she started, "he's my best friend, but I don't think we can be anything more. Not really."

Tanith recognized that her joking might have hit a nerve. "Wait, are you saying that you actually _like_ Skulduggery?"

"It's complicated, I-"

"It's not the silly age gap that you're worried about, is it?" Tanith cut in. "I suppose you are a bit too young for him right now, but in about sixty years or so-"

Valkyrie threw the first film she could get her hands on at Tanith. Tanith caught it and observed the title.

She laughed. "_Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things!"_

…

Ghastly had just finished pouring the spaghetti sauce into a pot when his mobile rang. _Erskine Ravel._

"Grand Mage Ravel," Ghastly greeted.

"Elder Bespoke."

After a bit of mutual silence the two erupted with laughter

"I'm coming over," Ravel announced, "uninvited, and fashionably late."

"Your car is broken. I drove you to the Sanctuary today," Ghastly reminded him, "or is that the fashionably late bit? Should I send Skulduggery outside to wait for you to walk here?"

"I'm sorry, do I hear sarcasm?"

"No, you must be hearing things." Ghastly strolled over to the pantry to see if Valkyrie and Skulduggery bought any spices; the sauce needed something.

"I must be, my ears have been deceiving me as of late."

"But really, Erskine. How are you getting here?" Ghastly selected garlic and pepper from the small assortment of spices.

"My secretary, of course."

"And who gave you permission to leave the Sanctuary?" Ghastly stepped back to the range top, placed the pot on the burner, and then stirred the pasta.

"Nobody, I'm the Grand Mage, I can do what I want," Ravel paused. "Tipstaff," he muttered truthfully.

"Ah, well, I'm making dinner right now. What time will you be here?" Ghastly glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little after seven.

"I actually just arrived," Ravel said, "your car is dirty, by the way. Seats still soft?"

"Yes?" Ghastly added the spices to the sauce.

"Anything," Ravel breathed, "_special_ happen in those soft seats?"

"What are you implying, Erskine?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm implying." As much as Ghastly tried not to think about it, he knew exactly what Ravel was hinting at. Sure, Ghastly had his fantasies, but he wasn't about to act upon them. Tanith was still awfully fragile, physically and emotionally, and if Ghastly was truly honest with himself, he knew bringing sex into his and Tanith's budding relationship could easily damage it. He respected Tanith, and it was _far_ too soon for them to be that intimate.

"Just come to the door, you cheeky git," Ghastly hung up and spotted Skulduggery re-entering the kitchen. "Erskine's at the door," Ghastly told the skeleton, "could you let him in?"

"What am I?" Skulduggery scoffed, "everyone's errand boy?" He headed toward the stairs.

"Yes," Ghastly answered, "and could you give him a good knock on the head while you're at it?"

…

Erskine Ravel was let into the estate. He made his way into the kitchen and the three retired Dead Men mindlessly chattered. They spoke of the weather, paperwork, cases, and such. Ghastly seemed surprised with his friends' modest conversation; they weren't poking fun at him, or bringing up his and Tanith's potential relationship… yet.

Ghastly finished the pasta and the sauce and then called the ladies in for their late dinner. Valkyrie wheeled Tanith in and then stopped the moment she noticed Ravel.

"Hi!" He waved. "You fine young ladies are looking well."

"Push me closer," Tanith mumbled to Valkyrie. Valkyrie did so and once Tanith was close she extended out her good arm for a hug. Ravel leaned in, pleased with his own charm. However, instead of receiving a one armed embrace, Tanith slugged him the best she could in the side.

"Hey!" He protested. "That's Grand Mage abuse!"

"Yeah, well, that's for only visiting me twice!" She retorted.

…

It had been years since Valkyrie had had a proper meal with others. She normally ate with her head hanging out the window of the Bentley, or at a fast food joint with Skulduggery staring her down in his façade. She actually hadn't eaten with silverware in quite some time, either. Valkyrie decided she needed to do this more often.

Valkyrie looked up from her plate to see her skeleton partner watching her slurp up the pasta. He gestured to his maxilla, just beneath his nasal cavity. Valkyrie took the hint and wiped the sauce off her upper lip. He nodded. Skulduggery liked watching Valkyrie eat**;** it amused him. He hadn't eaten in over four hundred years, and he had forgotten how messy it could be. He didn't even have a kitchen before Valkyrie slipped into his life**;** or rather, his afterlife.

Erskine Ravel noticed his detectives' small exchange. It was cute, he supposed, endearing maybe. His skeletal friend acted differently when he was around Valkyrie. Ravel sighed and thought about how much he needed a girlfriend as he twirled his fork into the spaghetti.

Ghastly barely touched his food. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Tanith. He was pleased that she was enjoying herself, now that she wasn't stuck inside that hospital room. He watched warily as her hand trembled with every twirl of the fork. It took her longer to chew and swallow, but at least she was regaining control. That he was thankful for.

Though Ghastly would have rather had Tanith stay at his shop, Gordon's estate would have to do. It's what was best for her after all; closer to the Sanctuary, closer to the doctors. Still, Ghastly couldn't help but feel a bit _envious_, though he knew better.

Tanith paused and set her silverware aside, she furrowed her brow. "Who else knows?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Skulduggery was the first to respond.

"Who else knows about, you know, my," she stopped to think of the right word, "_condition?_"

Ravel wiped his mouth before answering. "Well, the four of us know."

"Gordon knows," Valkyrie nodded.

"Madam Mist, and Tipstaff," Ghastly added.

Skulduggery leaned forward, "And there is Dr. Reverie Synecdoche, Dr. Nye-"

Tanith shivered, "Ugh, what's the deal with that guy? He is so creepy."

"Dr. Nye?" Ghastly asked.

"Yes, him," Tanith blinked, "I mean I know he's the one who is always sewing me up, but he's just so-" she trailed off.

"Well, for one, Nye is not a _he_-" Skulduggery began.

"Nye's a she?" Tanith's eyes widened

"No, Nye is an _it_."

Tanith blinked several time in awe. "Oh."

"And second," Ravel continued, "we hired it because when it comes to strange medical cases Nye is the best in the business."

"I'm sorry," Tanith shook her head, "I'm still stuck on Nye being an _it_. Has anyone ever asked Nye what his- uh- its sex is?"

"I'm musing that people are afraid to ask Nye if it has a sex," Skulduggery said, "that or neither sex wants to claim it."

Ravel cringed and Valkyrie sniggered at him.

"OK, alright. I think I can live with that. How about that girl that's always with Nye? She knows about me, too." Tanith paused. "What's her name?"

Valkyrie turned to her proclaimed sister. "That's Clarabelle!"

Tanith stared. "But her hair…"

"Yes."

"It's blue."

"Yes, it is."

"I've missed too much," Tanith's stare turned blank. "Oh, God."

"You'll get used to it," Ghastly said, finally taking a bite of spaghetti.

Tanith peered at the Elder Mage, not sure if she understood his meaning. Was he assuring her that Clarabelle's new hair colour would seem normal with some time, or was he referring to how he felt when he awoke from his statue form**?** The feeling that the world has gone on without you, or that the world left you behind**?** She couldn't guess and she didn't want to ask.

She started poking at her food. "So, that's it? That's everyone that knows?"

"I think so," Ravel said, reaching for his glass of water.

"No, what about your secretary?" Valkyrie pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ravel remembered, then sipped.

"What's her name again?" Ghastly asked. "It's Laura _something_."

"Laurell Novella," Ravel corrected.

"She's new, right?" Tanith looked to the Grand Mage. "What does she do?"

"She reads and organizes my paper work, and gets me food and drink," Ravel grinned.

"No, I meant what is her discipline?"

"Oh, I'm not sure what to call it, uhh…" Ravel though a moment. "She's a speed reader."

"That's not magic, that's a talent," Valkyrie said before slurping up pasta.

"Well, it's more like she can read something at a glance. I think the longest I've ever seen her look at a single page is five seconds," Ravel explained. "She's quite the time saver."

"She seems nice enough, she drove you here after all," Ghastly said, "why didn't she come in with you? She was welcome to have dinner with us."

"She said that she had to feed her dogs," Ravel shrugged, "she's weird like that. She's really not all that social. And, quite honestly, she is a bit boring."

"Shame," Tanith remarked. "So, that's it? That's everyone that knows about me?"

"It would seem so," Skulduggery replied.

"Does that mean that everyone else still thinks I'm running amuck with a Remnant inside me?" Tanith dared them **to** answer. Ghastly could tell Tanith had been thinking about this for some time.

Both Ghastly and Ravel looked to Skulduggery, awaiting an answer. The Detective nodded. "For your safety we are keeping as many people in the dark as possible. You've made quite a few enemies in the last few years, Tanith. We wouldn't want them coming after you while you're weak, now would we?"

Tanith understood. She didn't like the answer, but she understood. She nodded.

…

Valkyrie and Tanith had set up their own little nest of blankets in the TV room. Complete with pillows, beanbags, popcorn, nail polish, and cans of soda.

Valkyrie was painting Tanith's toenails when Ghastly walked in. They hadn't noticed him and he felt privileged to witness their sisterly bond. Tanith sat on the couch with her right food resting on a bean bag while Valkyrie carefully painted away with sparkly green nail polish. He smiled at the scene. But then Ravel had to say something…

"Ghastly," Ravel projected, "would you mind driving me home? Skulduggery already left."

The girls turn and saw the two men standing in the threshold of the room.

Ghastly sighed. "Yeah, I can drive you home."

"You're leaving?" Tanith frowned.

"I probably should, it's almost eleven o'clock, and I do work tomorrow," Ghastly answered

"We work every day," Ravel pointed out.

"Alright," Ghastly started, "then I work tomorrow _and_ every day after that."

"It's a hard-knock life for us Grand Mages and Elders," Ravel joked as he pulled on his coat.

Ghastly could see Tanith's expression turn sour at the mention of his job. He knew she was never fond of authority, and he knew she was never too fond of the last Irish Grand Mage. He hoped her feelings on Sanctuaries in general wouldn't influence the way she saw him. He was still Ghastly after all.

"When will you come to visit me?" Tanith asked, a brand new smile spread across her face.

"Soon," Ghastly grinned back. "I promise."

"You still owe me a steak dinner," Tanith teased, flipping her hair. "Would next week work for you?"

"Of course," Ghastly didn't hesitate to answer. "It's a date?"

"It's a date."

"Now out!" Valkyrie cried. "Out, both of you! It's girl time and you don't have the right parts!"

"We're leaving, we're leaving!" Ghastly chuckled, raising his arms in defeat.

The two men made their way down the stairs and out the front door. Ghastly turned and locked the entrance with the shiny new house key Valkyrie had given him. He could come and go as he pleased now, provided he wasn't stuck at the Sanctuary.

Ghastly got into his van and started up the engine. It didn't take him long to notice his passenger staring at him.

"What?" Ghastly questioned

Ravel looked amused. "_It's a date?_" he mimicked.

Ghastly rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that next week is Valentines Day, right?" Ravel remarked, making himself comfy in the van's passenger seat.

Ghastly groaned as he put the van into drive and hit the gas.

Ravel laughed.

...

**Long chapter is long. Let me know what you would like to see happen with Ghastly and Tanith's date.**


	5. Love does not Boast

thank you

**Aviatress**

**Tanzani Coil - The Only**

**NightcatMau**

**Silently Fleeting**

for reviewing, it really makes me happy. And thank you lokobookworm95 for being my beta

The Love Chapter

Chapter Five

Love does not Boast

...

It was Valentine's Day, and normally Ghastly had no significant feelings toward this holiday. It would be like any other day for Ghastly; it would come and it would go. However, in the last few years, Valentine's Day seemed a bit lonesome—especially since Tanith had been snogging a Texan hitman.

But that was _then_, and as far as Ghastly knew Tanith had no real memory of being with Sanguine. If she did, then she didn't talk about it.

This year was going to be different for Ghastly; at least he sure hoped it would.

The Elder Mage left the Sanctuary and bee-lined toward his van. He glanced at the cooler in the backseat. The cooler held two uncooked steaks that Ghastly had bought the night before. He had checked on it at every stop he made on his way to the Sanctuary that morning. Paranoia was getting to him; he feared that this may not even be happening. He feared it was nothing but another fantasy. But it _was_ happening. Ghastly was finally going to have that date with Tanith.

Ghastly took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It felt like there were grenades exploding inside his entire torso. He had heard of the phrase _"butterflies in the stomach"_ before, but this didn't feeling like butterflies. At least, not any Ghastly was familiar with. He decided he didn't like these butterflies. They were _evil butterflies_.

Ghastly pulled up to the estate and said a small prayer before heading toward the front door. He held the cooler by the handle with his left hand, and searched for the keys to the estate with his right. It took a few awkward moments of rummaging through his trouser pockets to find the keys, but at last his fingers found them. He slid the key into the lock and then turned it. He pushed the door open slowly.

"Hello?" Ghastly called.

"TV room!" Tanith shouted back.

Ghastly grinned, and ran up the stairs. He found her sprawled out on the couch with the wheelie office chaired parked beside her.

"Comfy?" He chuckled.

"Meh. I'm still aching," she said bluntly. Tanith took in Ghastly's attire; he wore a crisp white dress shirt, with a black pin striped waistcoat, matching trousers, and a red tie. He was all dressed up for her, and she couldn't even put her own hair in a ponytail. She felt gross and unattractive just lying there in a black vest and shorts. Not to mention her hair was a total disaster! She still forced a smile for him.

"Anything I can do?" Ghastly asked smoothly.

She gestured to her bandaged shoulder. "I could use an icepack."

Ghastly nodded. "Alright. Just let me put these steaks in the refrigerator, and then I'll get you that icepack." He smiled and disappeared to go into the kitchen.

Tanith was glad Ghastly was with her, but she was particularly embarrassed by her own appearance. True, Valkyrie had come over the day before to help Tanith take a sponge bath and help her shave her legs and underarms, but she still felt like a mess; she didn't feel at all attractive. It didn't help that she had nothing remotely nice to wear for Ghastly either. She'd never been out-dressed by her date before. In fact, she was used to looking rather sexual on dates. She wore clothes that would accentuate her body. And, more often than not, those clothes were strewn across the floor at the end of the night. She felt that this night was going to be extremely awkward for her.

Ghastly reappeared with an icepack wrapped in a clean dish towel. He handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. She placed the icepack gently on her left shoulder. She winced at first but then relaxed. "Anything interesting happen at the Sanctuary today?"

"Well," Ghastly took a moment to think, "nothing too interesting. I did get a lot of paperwork out of the way though." He sat down on couch by her feet. "Have you had an endless marathon of films all this week?"

"I might have," Tanith said sheepishly. "You look nice," she added, biting her lip absentmindedly.

"Thank you," he replied, "I made it myself."

"Do you," she started, "make all of your clothes?"

"Yes, right down to the socks," he grinned.

She nodded awkwardly. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"You OK?" Ghastly asked

"I'm fine," her voice cracked.

"Liar," he leaned in, concerned, "your mouth was twitching; your mouth only does that when you're bothered."

"And how would you know that?" Tanith cried, realizing she had been caught.

"I've been around you. I've spent nights in the infirmary with you. I know you, and I've come to know your nervous tics, Tanith," he chuckled, and reached for her hand.

At first she wanted to pull away as he went to touch her. She was surprised by him; if he knew this about her, what else would he know? Understanding and being able to read someone's tics came with spending time with that person, but did he really pay that much attention to her quirks? She buried her face into the couch.

"What's bothering you?" Ghastly squeezed her hand gently.

Her voice was muffled in the couch cushions.

"Speak up, Tanith," he persisted. "I can't help you if I can't hear you"

She pulled away from the cushions, and in a small voice she said, "I feel icky."

"Icky?" Ghastly repeated, perplexed.

She nodded.

"How so?"

Tanith rolled her eyes. _Men were clueless_. "You're dressed all fancy-like, and I'm… not! And my hair! God, it's oily, it's grungy, and it feels like straw! I feel filthy, undesirable…"

Ghastly could only give her a sympathetic gaze.

"This is really all too uncomfortable for me," Tanith huffed, "Could we, I don't know, do this steak dinner date thing another day? You know, when I'm not feeling so…"

"Ugly?" He suggested. Ghastly realized that was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his mouth.

"I was going to say _unpresentable,_ but if that's what you think of me…" She trailed off.

Ghastly shook his head, stood, and left the room.

Tanith buried her face in the cushions again.

This was never how things worked out for Ghastly. He was always the _ugly_ one, the one who was less appealing, the one that felt uncomfortable. He had never been rejected because he was too good looking or dressed up.

The gears in Ghastly's head were turning; what could he do? How could he possibly make Tanith feel at ease?

She was upset over her appearance. Her hair and clothing was what needed to be fixed, right? What could he do with her hair? _Wash it_, he supposed. He headed straight for the nearest bathroom. He figured Valkyrie had to have some shampoo in there. She did kind of own the estate, after all.

He entered the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. Ghastly discovered that Valkyrie was a goo-collector. Lotions, creams, and gels cluttered the cabinet. Ghastly even found an old, half empty bottle of men's shampoo. He figured it had belonged to Gordon and Valkyrie didn't have the heart to use it or throw it away.

Ghastly continued to sift through the cabinet. He unintentionally knocked a box of tampons onto the floor. He hesitated before picking it up, unsure if it was even proper for him to touch the box. As he kneeled he caught sight of another stash of goo. He read the description on the bottles and selected the green bottle with the words _"Sleek and Shine" _printed across the bottom. _Shiny was good_.

Ghastly set the bottle on the bathroom counter by the sink and made his way back to the TV room. He walked in to see his date smothered in the couch cushions. He chucked quietly.

"Tanith?"

She turned her head, "You're still here?"

"Yes."

"No," she moaned, "go home. I'm really not in the mood."

"Get up," he ignored her.

"What?"

"Get up," he repeated kindly. He held out his arm to support her if she needed the assistance. "I want to wash your hair."

"Now?"

"Yes." He watched her as she stared at his waiting arm. She then looked up at him with weary eyes. "I can't let you spend the evening alone, Tanith. It's Valentine's Day."

She sighed, and gave in. "Help me up."

Ghastly cautiously helped her get to the wheelie office chair. When she was settled he rolled her to the bathroom and parked the chair in front of the sink, her back to it.

He turned on the faucet, and tested the water with his hand. He waited for it to heat up, and then filled the sink with warm water.

Ghastly invited Tanith to lean back. The chair creaked as she did what she was asked, and Ghastly held the chair steady with his foot.

He ran his fingers through Tanith's tangled hair, doing his best not to pull while he freed her mane from knots. He cupped his hand and dipped it into the pool of comforting water. He poured the water he collected over Tanith's slight widow's peak.

He remembered when the term for that particular hairline arose. It was believed if a woman possessed this hair formation she would surely outlive her husband, since the hairline resembled a widow's mourning hood. Folklore, it was, but Ghastly was sure if he and Tanith were ever to marry, she would outlive him, due to their age difference.

They were over three hundred years apart, but that never stopped other mages. Hell, it was rather common for mages born in different centuries to fall in love.

When Tanith's hair was soaked, Ghastly picked up the green bottle and squirted an ounce of shampoo into his hand. He had never really used shampoo before, he'd never needed to. He had seen other use it on the television, though. He knew he had to rub it in her hair and make suds. Easy, right?

Ghastly massaged Tanith's scalp as he bathed her blond tresses. She moaned. The noise amused him.

"You like that?" He asked gently.

She didn't say anything, but her face was flushed. He chuckled.

After Tanith's hair was washed and rinsed Ghastly grabbed a towel. He wasn't sure how to dry her hair. She could sense him staring with hesitation.

"My hair is curly," she stated. "It's better if it air dries. Just dab it a bit."

He did as she said. He'd take a clump of hair and squeeze it gently with the towel. When finished, Ghastly turned her around in the wheelie chair so she could see herself.

"Any better?" Ghastly asked, proud of his work.

"I feel cleaner," Tanith responded. She messed with her hair, making it lay correctly.

Ghastly could tell she was grateful, but he sensed she was still not satisfied. He stood back, thinking. It had to be the clothes. She had already voiced that she was bothered because she wasn't as dressed up as he was.

At that moment his tailoring instincts kicked in. He was already picturing a dress for her and taking in her measurements.

"Stay here," He instructed. She didn't answer.

Ghastly made his way down the stairs, out the door, and to his van. He opened the back of his vehicle, only to be reminded that he had put his _emergency sewing kit_ in storage. _What was the point of having an emergency sewing kit if it was never handy when an emergency arose?_

He grumbled in frustration and was about to slam the van's rear doors when something caught his eye. A pile of clean shirts laid folded in the back of his van. Ghastly spent so much time at the Sanctuary that he had started bringing clothes with him for when he spent the night in his office. He hated wearing the same shirt two days in a row, and he liked having something fresh to put on underneath his Elder's robes.

Seeing the shirts gave him an idea. He reached in and filtered through the shirts, trying to find something that would match his attire.

He pulled out a red and black checkered dress shirt. _Perfect!_

He hurried back up to Tanith's side. She was in the same spot he had left her. He grinned. "Are you able to sit up for just a moment?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She blinked. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm making you a dress," he remarked, holding up the unbuttoned, checkered top.

She gave him a baffled look. "Don't you need a needle and thread for that?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Now sit up, please."

She sat up. She watched with curious eyes as he held it up front first to her chest. She stopped him with her right hand.

"Wait, is this going over my clothes?" she snapped.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, startled by her quick remark.

"Hold on." She reached down to the bottom of her vest with her right hand, and pulled it over her head. Ghastly quickly looked away. Her entire top half was exposed. She covered herself with her good arm, and rolled her eyes at his bashfulness. "You're a tailor, aren't you used to women taking off their clothes for you to do fittings or something?"

"I don't normally have to make alterations," Ghastly looked up awkwardly. "My measurements are never wrong." His face started to turn red.

"Ah, well," Tanith's face began to turn a similar shade, "then just do what you have to then."

Truth was Ghastly _had_ seen women's breasts while having to make adjustments to their clothing. It wasn't often enough for him to feel comfortable around said bare women, and it only ever happened when his client would lose or gain weight. The most he had ever seen of a woman was when a young bride rang him up to help rework her tight fitting wedding gown. She had apparently gotten pregnant between the time she came in for measuring and the delivery of the dress. To his shock, she had assumed he was gay and stripped right down to her underpants for him. He had fixed the dress for her, but he was careful not to run into the groom afterwards.

Ghastly swallowed. He held up the dress shirt to Tanith's chest once again. She moved her arm since it was no longer needed to keep her modest. He wrapped the fabric around her and buttoned it from the back, starting with the third button and working his way down. He stepped back and looked it over; it was a bit baggy.

He stepped forward again, took hold of the sleeves, wrapped them around her slender waist, and tied them together in the front. He messed with the bonded sleeves until they resembled a bow. He stepped back again, but to admire his work. He had successfully made a classy, strapless cocktail dress from one of his dress shirts; without the use of pins, needles, thread, or even scissors.

Ghastly helped Tanith stand so she could see herself fully in the mirror.

"…Wow," she gawked at her reflection. She felt spotless, and the dress was gorgeous. Her hair was still damp, and there wasn't an ounce of makeup on her face, but she felt so… fresh. She was beautiful to Ghastly. Her natural beauty was enough to leave him in awe.

"You still feeling icky?" he asked, helping her back into her chair.

"Nope," she smiled for the first time that evening. "But," she added coyly, "I am starting to get hungry."

"To the kitchen!" he bellowed dramatically, raising a fist to the air. She sniggered at him and he pushed her along in the wheelie chair.

…

Ghastly, Tanith decided, cooked the most succulent steak she had ever tasted. It was juicy, tender, and no matter how much Tanith begged, Ghastly wouldn't tell her which spices he used. Along with the last minute peas, buttered biscuits, and wine it had to be one of the greatest dinners Tanith ever had.

"Where's Gordon?" Ghastly asked, finally noticing his absence.

"I banished him to his study for the evening," Tanith grinned. She stabbed a piece of steak that Ghastly had cut for her and popped it into her mouth. Of all the things she could do, there were still tasks she still needed assistance.

"For the evening?" Ghastly smiled. "Didn't want him getting in the way of our date?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a date if there were three of us, now would it?"

"I suppose not," he said, and scooped peas into his mouth.

An ill at ease silence hovered around the couple.

Not only had the dinner been one of the best, but Tanith found the date to be… different. At least different from any other date she had been on. Not just because of her recuperation, but the overall mood. Tanith didn't feel pressured to be… ensnaring. Tanith had found in the past that, even though she had successful relationships, the original attraction had always been physical.

When Tanith first met Ghastly the thought of them ever having a date never crossed her mind. He was not her first choice, not in the beginning. She didn't find him _ghastly_ when she was introduced to him, but he was definitely a very different character.

She never really considered him to be more than a friend until she saw him with his façade for the first time. Not because she finally got to see his face without the scars, but she realized how much she fell in love with the face he was born with. It was his face, and the hardships he endured because of them that had shaped him into the person he was today. Caring, humble, compassionate, understanding, he didn't have a boastful bone in his body. She truly enjoyed and cherished his company, but he was so different from all the previous people she had been with. He seemed to want her, and not her body.

The last thing Ghastly wanted to do was rush his and Tanith's relationship. Not just for her sake, but for his. He never had any luck with women, and he wasn't sure he knew what he was doing.

Ghastly took a sip of his wine.

God, he knew he didn't know what he was doing. Tanith had been a good friend to him, and he knew she had been in other relationships before, but when he wanted to make the friendship something more he was deathly afraid that she wouldn't even consider having him. But she did. When he asked her years ago if she would have dinner with him she said yes. She said yes! But when he woke up from his own Remnant possession she was gone. He'd never admit it, but he had gone home and cried. He'd wept. It had broken his heart, not for the first time, but it certainly marred him the most. And no matter how much he self medicated with tea… or even alcohol, it could only temporarily numb the pain. He couldn't let her get away again, unless, of course, she didn't fancy him. He didn't want to think of that.

Ghastly decided to break the silence. "What films have you been watching?" _Lame._

She smiled, "I've actually been working through a collection of classical Disney movies that Gordon has."

"Ah, like _Cinderella_ and _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"No, more like _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The_ _Hunchback of Notre Dame_." she took a bite of her biscuit. "Why's Belle considered one of the original Disney princesses if she wasn't an actual princess?"

"Because she married Prince Adam at the end," Ghastly said, cutting his own steak.

"_That_ was the prince's name?" Tanith eyes widened.

"Yeah," Ghastly said after swallowing.

"When was that ever mentioned?" Tanith had lost all interest in the food on her plate.

"It was in the book," Ghastly replied sheepishly.

"Of course," Tanith rolled her eyes. She became, once again, interested in her food.

"I actually haven't seen Disney's _Hunchback_ film yet-"

"You haven't?" Tanith blurted, cutting him off. She almost chocked on her peas.

"No, but I've read the book, it came out in the late eighteen hundreds."

"But you haven't seen the Disney film?" Tanith looked at him skeptically.

"N-no, but-"

"No buts!" She stopped him. "After dinner we are going to wash dishes, cuddle up with some popcorn and blankets because we're freezing-"

"I'm actually not that cold," Ghastly admitted, her romantic advances going right over his head.

"Yes, you are. Your bum is freezing!" Tanith corrected.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that," Ghastly mumbled.

"Anyways, dishes, cuddling, and we're going to watch _The_ _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. You got all that?"

Ghastly poured himself another glass of wine. "I've got it."

…

At the end of the night Ghastly could say that that was the best first date anyone could ask for. Not only did he have dinner with a ravishing woman, but he had the chance to run his deprived finger through her hair and dress her petite body. He also had the privilege to hold her close. And _The_ _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ turned out to be a pretty enchanting movie.

Tanith lay in the Elder Mages' arms, sleep slowly taking her over. Ghastly thought it'd be best if he helped her to bed. She could hurt her already tender back if she slept on the couch.

He scoped her up gingerly and made his way to her bedroom. She placed her ear against his chest, taking in the sound of his heart. It fluttered.

"Thank you for an amazing night, Ghastly," Tanith whispered. "I'm sorry I tried to make you leave at first."

"No harm done," he replied, and rested his chin on top of her blond curls. They arrived in her room and he laid her on the unmade bed. "Are you going to sleep in the dress I made you?"

"I just might, and don't expect to get your shirt back anytime soon," she said, her head lolling to one side.

"Keep it," he kissed her forehead. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have-"

She shushed him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ghastly." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his knees beside the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tan-"

She quieted him again by placing a hand on the back of his head. She pulled him towards her and kissed him full on the lips. Her soft lips found a new way to make Ghastly's evil butterflies dance inside of him. Lust took over the Elder Mage. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away. "Goodnight, love," she said, her voice deep.

"Goodnight," he said in a husky tone. She pushed him away gently, knowing that he had to leave so he could be ready for a day of work tomorrow. He stood, and lingered until her eyes had closed. He turned and left the room, only to return with her wheelie chair and set it by her bedside. She was out like a light.

When Ghastly arrived outside he locked the door and walked to his van, a daft smile carved into his face. He couldn't deny it; he had never been more in_ love_.


End file.
